ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Freaky Gwen Ben
Freaky Gwen Ben is the fourth episode of Ben 10. Plot The episode starts at a flea market, where Max gives Ben and Gwen ten dollars. Ben and Gwen decide to collect their money to buy something to share. Meanwhile, Hex searches for the Titan Gauntlets (said to imbue him with powerful magic) that were stolen from him, and decides to hex things in the market so that they look for him. Meanwhile, Ben and Gwen find a store. Gwen wants to buy some skates and Ben a slushy make. Seeing that Ben and Gwen can not agree, a woman offers them the Gauntlets of the Titans, but they reject it and leave. Seeing that Hex is looking for the gauntlets, Ben as Diamondhead has a fight against Hex. However, Gwen and Ben continue to argue on who could use the Omnitrix better, which gives Hex an idea. Hex uses a spell to have Ben and Gwen swap bodies. Ben, Gwen and Max return to the shop of the lady who offered them the Gauntlets and buy them. Ben puts on the Gauntlets and Gwen transforms into Four Arms, but quickly finds her inexperience costing her dearly, and she struggles to control herself. This end up letting Hex take the Titan Gauntlets, improving his magical power. Gwen transforms into Upgrade and learns to use her powers with Ben's help. When Hex reaches the maximum potential of the Titan Gauntlets, Upgrade fuses with them, improving them until they end up destroying themselves. With Hex defeated, Max attempts to undo the spell that swapped Ben and Gwen's bodies, only for his inability to do so annoying Hex into correcting him, unintentionally reversing the spell before being sent to prison. Hex's spellbook is then put on sale by the woman who had the Titan Gauntlets. Major Events *Hex makes his debut. *Hex loses his spellbook. Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Diamondhead *Upgrade Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Hippie Vendor (first appearance) *Prospector Pete (first appearance) Villains *Hex (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Diamondhead (first appearance) By Gwen *Four Arms (in Ben's body; intended alien was Grey Matter) *Upgrade (in Ben's body; first appearance) Spells Used By Hex *Seeyu Pacho Torahktoh By Max *Namala Allusions head]] *The hat that Ben wore looks exactly like Wildmutt's head. *The spellbook used by Hex is identical to Gwen's Spellbook from the original series. Not only that, the spell used to switch the bodies of Gwen and Ben is also identical (the drawing in the book) to the one in A Change of Face, the episode in which Gwen got her Spellbook from Charmcaster. *The title references Freaky Friday, which is also about body swapping. Cast Trivia *This episode aired as the 24th episode in U.S. *This was aired as the second episode in Australia and Asia. *This episode is based on the original series episode A Change of Face where Ben and Gwen swap bodies as a result of magic. However in that episode, it was done by Charmcaster, Hex's niece, while in this episode it was done by Hex himself. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Reboot Episodes Category:Ben 10 Reboot Season One Episodes